The Incredibles
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request from Penda. In this one the Finding Nemo is taking the Incredibles place with some new faces! How will it turn out? Enjoy :) Ps. Also thank you Penda for letting me use your OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Today we have the Incredibles but in a way that anyone wouldn't think of: Marlin is Mr. Incredible, I'm sure he can handle that role, Dory is Helen, Nemo is Dash. Two new fish will be Violet, one being a female blue tang with violet eyes named Kasey and another little fish who is Marlin's and Dory's baby girl Sydney who is Jack Jack or in this case Jill Jill. Linda is going to be the fabulous Edna Mold, now Linda is a siamese fighting fish. Hank is Ricker Dicker, Bailey is Frozone, Destiny is Honey or Frozone's wife, Bruce is Syndrome while Chum is younger Syndrome, Alex is a yellow damselfish who is Tony or Violet's crush, Squirt is the little boy on the tricycle, Erica is a white fish who is going to Mirage, Jenny is Kari Jill Jill's baby sitter, Charlie is the chief of police, Johny who is a cuttlefish is Bob's boss Mr. Humph, and as for other supers we have Crush and other fish filling those parts.

There was a break in and a robbery done just as Bob is on his way to his own wedding. He knows he will run late if he isn't quick so he puts on his super suit which in his car he can. He is able to catch the robbers but one person gets a way because of Buddy. A little boy who thinks he is Mr. Incredibles sidekick. Mr. Incredible sent him home and went to his wedding just on time where other people are waiting including his wife Elastigirl or Helen. Things were good until they weren't, Mr. Incredible gets sued by the person he saved jumping out of the building and then five days later was sued by the people on the train he stopped from falling off the tracks. All the superheros get put into retirement until further notice and Bob ends up working in a insurance company. It has been ten years since he was sued, he drives home in his car wondering how things will go. When he gets home his car door refuses to shut so he forces it to shut while a kid on a tricycle watches in amazement. Bob freaks that the kid would freak out so he puts the car back down.

"That was totally wicked!" says Squirt.

"Uh...thanks.." says Marlin.

Bob goes into the house where his kids and wife are inside, he doesn't really listen while he cuts his son's steak for him. He and Helen was blessed with three kids: Violet a black haired girl with dark turquoise eyes she is 14 years old she has the powers of manipulation, invisibility, and force fields, her younger brother is Dash who is 10 years old with blonde hair and grey eyes, and with the power of super speed, their baby sister has a little blonde hair and blue eyes, her name is Jill Jill.

"Bob!" says Dory.

"Huh? Oh sorry, what were you saying?" asks Marlin.

"Dash got into trouble today in class today," says Dory.

"Mooom," says Nemo. "It wasn't that big of a deal.."

"If you got into trouble it is, what happened?" asks Marlin.

"Nothing…" says Nemo.

"He put a thumbtack on the teacher's stole in class today," says Dory.

"He can't prove that he didn't even see me…" says Nemo.

"Woooow! How fast were you going?" asks Marlin

Dash smiles looking at him admirably that he wasn't in trouble anymore.

"Bob, that isn't the point don't encourage him. Mr. Kroop wants to see us on the matter," says Dory.

"I'm not encouraging him I was just asking him how fast he was going," says Marlin.

He saws into the meat more there is a lot of arguing back and forth until the plate breaks in half. Then Bob gets annoyed that not only did he break a plate he broke and the car door which Helen asks him about but he blows off, the kids starts to fight and Helen tries to break it up as the kids are using their powers to fight each other over Violet's crush. Bob picks up the table not really fighting, the fighting stops when the doorbell rings and they fix everything quickly. Frozone lets himself into the house. The kids get excited seeing him, Dash spits water making Frozone freeze and catch it. After a little chatting Bob and Frozone goes out to "go bowling" but instead they end up listening to the police scanner waiting for some action. Frozone complains and asks if they should go bowling instead of what they have been doing for years. They end up in a burning building where they run in the police and Frozone uses his ice to get the two out of there quickly and saving them.

"That was a close one!" says Marlin.

"You think?! We were in a burning building," says Bailey.

"I know what a rush! But we should head home quickly," says Marlin.

They run home quickly, Bob sneaks inside the house, getting a piece of chocolate cake and makes his way into the living room. Where helen turns the light on and turns in her chair crossing her arms.

"I thought you would be back by 11?" asks Dory.

"I said I would be back late…" says Marlin.

"You said you'd be back "late" if at all," says Dory.

"Well...I'm back, okay," says Marlin

He goes to leave but Helen uses her elastic powers to stop him and walks over to where he is picking off a piece of rubble off of his jacket.

"Is this rubble?" asks Dory.

"It's just a little rubble, it stinks." says Marlin.

"You know we can't blow cover again! Darn you, Bob!" says Dory.

"The building was coming down anyway," says Marlin.

He goes to leave but Helen stops him.

"What?!" asks Dory, worried. "You knocked down a building?!"

"There was a fire, the building was coming down, it was structurally unsound anyways," says Marlin.

She pinches her nose annoyed.

"Tell me you haven't been listening to the police scanner again," says Dory.

"It was a public service but you act like a bad thing," says Marlin.

"It is a bad thing, Bob. Rerooting you're family so you can relive your glory days is a very bad thing," says Dory.

"Reliving the glory days is better than acting like it didn't happen," says Marlin.

"Yes it happened, but this our family is what is happening now Bob. And you are missing it. I can't believe you don't want to go to your own son's graduation. " says Dory.

"It isn't a graduation he is moving from the fourth grade to the fifth grade," says Marlin.

"It's a ceremony," says Dory.

"It's demonic. They keep on creating new ways to show everyone is genuinely accepted," says Marlin.

"This isn't about you, Bob. This is about Dash,"says Dory.

"You want to do something for Dash? Let him compete let him try for sports," says Marlin.

"I will not be made the enemy here you know why we can't do it," says Dory.

"Because he'd be great!" says Marlin.

Helen uses her powers to stretch up and get into Bob's face.

"It's not about you!" says Dory.

They stop when they hear a paper moving.

"Okay Dash, we know you are listening come on out," says Marlin.

"Vi, you two young lady," says Dory.

Violet and Dash come out slowly.

"It's okay we are just having a discussion," says Marlin.

"A pretty loud discussion," says Kasey.

She sits on the couch pulling her legs in.

"Yeah but that's okay because mommy and I *helen comes closer to him letting him wrap his arm around her* we are a team we are always united. We just uh.." starts Marlin.

"Pigheadness.." whispers Dory.

"I was trying to say.." says Marlin

"We're sorry we woke you, everything's okay. Go back to bed it's late," says Dory.

The kids get up and start their way to bed.

"In fact we all should be in bed," says Dory

She removes Bob's hand, Bob heads to bed. Helen turns off the light and follows her family.

A/N: okay I will admit that I don't remember this movie that well but I did find clips on it. So sorry in advance if this is way off.


	2. Chapter 2

He gets called into his bosses office after helping a little old lady out. A girl with platinum blonde hair smirks and goes into his cubicle after he leaves dropping an envelope down. Then sneaking out, Bob in the meantime is getting yelled at by his boss. He just sits there and takes it, he goes to leave to stop a robber but is told if he leaves then he will be fired. He gets mad when the robber gets away and snaps taking it out on his boss by throwing him out of many walls. He goes to the hospital with his lawyer to see how his boss is doing. After the lawyer talks to his boss he leaves with his lawyer to discuss what happened and what's happening in the world. Bob gets home and sees the kid on the tric.

"What are you waiting for?" asks Marlin.

"I dunno, something amazing I guess," says Squirt.

"Me too kid," sayys Marlin.

He goes in sadly wondering what he is going to tell Helen and the kids about getting fired. He heads into the office and finds the file that Mirage left for him. Inside is a tablet that uses face recognition to show that it is Mr. Incredible. Scared he drops it then the tablet does a room check to make sure no one is there to give the message from Mirage.

"Mr. Incredible or would you prefer Mr. Par? Rest assured your secret is safe with us. My name is Mirage and there is something big code. According to the government, neither of us exist. Please pay attention because this information is classified and will not be repeated to you. I present top secret information to be provided -*Bob gets out a pen and paper quickly* Something has happened and -"starts Erica.

"Honey!" calls Dory.

"Huh?" asks Marlin.

"Dinner's ready!" says Dory.

Bob starts writing down what Mirage is saying about a robot that can harm hundreds of millions.

"Okay," says Marlin.

"Is someone in there?" asks Dory.

"It's the tv, trying to watch," lies Marlin.

"Stop trying, it's time for dinner," says Dory.

"One minute!" calls Marlin.

"...You are still here, you can still do great things or you can continue listening to police scanners. Your choice, you have twenty four hours to respond, think about it," ends Erica.

The video ends with her smiling, Bob sits down in his big chair. He smiles as he remembers the glory days and knows that now he can relive them. While he thinks the tablet spits out a card with Mirage's number on it before it explodes and sets off the sprinkler system inside the house. So the family spends a couple of hours drying everything including opening the door and putting a fan outside of it. Helen asks about work and Bob lies about it even telling her about a business trip that might take a few days and if things go well it could mean promotion. Helen is excited about it and tells him to go for it. Later that night he calls Mirage on his office phone.

"Hello?" asks Erica

"This is Mr. Incredible I'm in," says Marlin

The next day he is in a private jet on his way to the island. On the way there he gets a drink and is informed by Mirage that not only is the robot smart but he can sense him and learn his movements as the fight begins so to kill it quickly. He gets on the island and the fight begins quickly, and it is a hard one. It shows quickly that Bob isn't as he used to but he isn't one to give up so he continues the fight even going into a volcano where he remembers Mirages warning so he runs right at the robot and lets the robot take its ownself out. After that he gets to talk about how things are going with Mirage. What he doesn't know is that a red haired man and mirage was watching the whole time. The red haired man is very impressed with what he saw which makes Mirage happy. Mr. Incredible makes it to the room and opens the door quietly but backs away a little bit when he hears a weird noise, the lava opens up and Mirage steps out while listening to her boss. She hears Mr. Incredible make a little notice to himself as the lava closes quickly. The two have dinner today and Mirage informs him that their host couldn't join them. After convincing him to do more good after getting in better shape, Bob returns and for several days starts training and he even betters his relationship with his wife and kids as he tries to get into a better shape. All the while pretending to go to work when he isn't. One day while checking out his super suit he notices a tear and remembers that Edna is the best at fixing his super suit, so he packs it up in his suitcase and heads off in that direction the next morning. There he has a run in with Edna's' security guard that gets shooed away by her newspaper and she asks who it is by herself. Bob just pulls his glasses down and she recognizes him.

"My god you've gotten fat...come in come come," says Linda.

She buzzes him in and he drives up inside the big building. He asks her how things are going since they have seen each other.

"Yes things are going quite well, quite well my complaints. But you know it's not the same, not the same at all," says Linda.

"Weren't you just on the news some show in Prog?-"asks Marlin

"Milan darling, Milan. Super models ha!. Nothing super about them, spoiled little stick figures with poofy lips, looking all about themselves feh!. I used to design for gods! But maybe you will give me a challenge? I was surprised to get your call," remenices Linda.

"E, I just need a patch job," says Marlin.

He hands over his supersuit to her. She looks at it examining her past work.

"Hmm.. this is mega mesh out modeled, but very sturdy and you've torn right through it! What have you been doing, Robort? All nighting hero work?" questions Linda.

"Uh..must have happened a long time ago," lies Marlin.

"I see, well this is a hobo suit and you can't be seen in it! I won't allow it! *She tosses it but Bob rescues it* Musical maybe, but now?" says Linda.

"What do you mean, you designed it," reminds Marlin.

"I never look back darling, it distracts from the now," says Linda.

She hops up into her big box black chair with comfy red cushions while Bob sits in the one across from her.

"You need a new suit," says Linda.

"A new suit? But where am I going to get -" starts Marlin.

"You can't, it's impossible I'm far too busy so ask me now before I become sane," says Linda, crossing her arms.

"Wait you want to make me a new suit?" asks Marlin.

"Ah. You push to hard darling, but I accept. *She gets out her drawing pad and pen* It'll be bold, dramatic, heroic!" says Linda, excited.

"Yeah, yeah. Something classic like Dynaguy! Oh he had a great look and the cape and the boots-" starts Marlin.

Edna throws a paper ball at his head.

"No capes!" says Linda.

She goes to draw again.

"Isn't that my decision?" asks Marlin.

She stops and glares over her paper.

"Do you remember Thunderhead? Tall storm powers, nice good capes-" says Linda.

She goes on a rant about supers who died because of their capes. He goes home and his wife listens to the new assignment, Helen gets worried about this overhearing the phone. Mr. Incredible is in his brand new red and black suit with a big yellow I on it. He goes into a the pod with Mirage.

"Hello, Mr. Incredible welcome back. Nice suit," says

"Thank you good to be back," says Marlin.

He puts his stuff down when he gets told about where he will get a new assignment. In the meantime Helen is cleaning and finds the patch work so she can ask about his super suit and before she knows it she is talked into being with Edna. While Mr. Incredible learns that Syndrome is in charge.

"You can't count on anyone not even your hero's," says

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have treated you like that," says Marlin.

Syndrome goes into a monologue and accidentally tosses him far away, In the meantime Helen is with Edna Mode who shows Helen her newest super suits with coffee.

"I started with the baby," says Linda.

"Started?" asks Dory.

She shows her the baby suit and is informed that Jill Jill doesn't have powers and she moves on to the other suits.

"I assumed you knew darling, why would he keep secrets from you?" asks Linda.

"He wouldn't he doesn't wouldn't," says Dory.

"Do you know where he is?" asks Linda.

"Of course.." starts Dory.

"Do. You. Know. Where. He. is?" asks Linda.

This gets her thinking she really isn't sure.

A/N: this one and the last chapter is a little rushed because I am writing it while it is on television over on the website I was using. I apologize.


	3. Chapter 3

While Helen is trying to figure out figure out what happened, Mr. Incredible is trying to find out what Syndrome is hiding. Helen discovers that he got fired and that he isn't where he said.

"I'm losing him, what do I do?" asks Dory,crying.

"What are you talking about? You are Elastigirl! Pull yourself together! *hits her with a newspaper* You know where he is so go get him! Fight! Win!" says Linda

She quickly makes a decision and goes out after trying and failing to get the kids not to discover their own super suit and gets on her friends jet on her way to find Bob. Bob is captured in a trap that shocks him and it does a lot, he hears the transmission.

"Ow!" says Kasey

Violet shows herself and Dash comes out as they are on the plane, Kari is babysitting Jill Jill. That is when Syndromes "welcoming comes". The kids and HElen get in bad trouble where Violet has to set out a force field out but she is too frightened for it to work while Helen tries to say there is kids. HElen is quick to protect the kids and she is knocked out for five seconds but uses her powers to protect the kids while she changes normal size. She forces the kids out of the way watching the plane blow up. Bob gets mad and uses all his strength grabbing Mirage. She threatens to kill Mirage but he doesn't have it in him to kill her knowing it wouldn't bring the kids and his wife back that they all think happened. Helen thinks fast and uses her body as a boat as Dash uses his feet to go toward the island where Syndrome is. They land on the island exhausted at nightfall.

"What a trooper I'm so proud of you," says Dory.

"Thanks mom" says Nemo.

Helen gives them masks and warns the kids that the villains on tv is nothing like these villains the villains on the island will not hesitate to kill them. She goes to leave but Violet tries to apologize for the plane and Helen lets her know it isn't her fault that she knows what happened wasn't her fault. She lets Violet know that she will know what to do when the time comes. She leaves trying to get Bob out of trouble as much as possible. Helen manages to break in and find out where Bob is, however the kids get into trouble and has to run away. Mirage lets out Mr. Incredible and Mrs. Incredible finds the two and knocks out Mirage. The kids are on the island running away from Syndromes guards while Mr. Incredible and Mrs. Incredible go out to look for them. Dash runs as fast as he can just as his mom said and lands on the bad guys air craft. He gets punched off just as the bad guy hits the cliff side he has to outrun and out fight four guards he manages to get two of them before landing on water and starts running on it. The three left start chasing and shooting him but he is a lot faster than them both. He tricks them into accidentally killing themselves by running into things. Mr. Incredible and Mrs. Incredible are trying to find the kids while fighting. Violet uses her powers to hide from a shooter. Dash comes in to save Violet but Violet ends up saving him with a force field and runs into their parents literally. The four work together on getting the guards away from each other.

"What do we have here matching uniforms. You married Elastigirl? And you got busy! A whole reunion of supers oh this is too good!" says Syndrome.

He captures them all and puts them into the same power cancelling machine that he put Bob in. There he shows his evil plan which is where he will kill off all supers so he can be super and when he's old he can make everyone super. The Kronos gets released onto their town and all the Incredibles can do is watch it happen. Bob and Helen talk and Violet uses her powers to escape and gets everyone out where they go to escape, Mirage watches them escape in shock. They get the guards out of the minivan and find a rocket. Mirage helps them get into the rocket, while Frozone looks for his super suit.

"Honey? Where's my supersuit?" asks Bailey

"What?" asks Destiny

"Where is my supersuit!" says Bailey.

"I uh..put it away," replies Destiny.

"Where?!" asks Bailey

He moves quicker to find where his wife hid it.

"Why do you need to know?" asks Destiny

"I need it!" calls Bailey.

"Nuh uh! Don't you dare think about going out and doing some dare do! We have been planning this meal for two months!" calls Destiny.

"The public is in danger!" calls Bailey.

"My evening is in danger!" calls Destiny.

"You tell me where my suit is woman! We are talking about the greater good!" says Bailey.

"Greater good?! I am your wife! I'm the greatest greater good that you need!" calls Destiny

Syndrome starts destroying it but his plan backfires as it gets smarter, he can't save the town but The Incredibles are on the way with Helen's help and the rockets. Helen is holding the rocket until it is time to land then they start driving downtown to where Kronos is which is downtown like Helen said and park at a metered parking. Mr. Incredible and Mrs. Incredible fight about who is fighting them, he admits that he can't lose them. Helen convinces them to fight. Violet is fast enough to protect herself and Dash from the claw that almost killed them but not enough to protect them but not the body however Bob is so they get out and start fighting the thing and uses Syndrome's remote to fight the robot. Frozone comes out and catches Dash and starts running using ice and water to his advantage. Violet turns invisible and finds the remote bringing it over to safety, Mr. Incredible finds out that itself is the only thing to stop it. So they use the claw and the remote to get the robot to kill itself. The family and Frozone come out as heros which Syndrome hates. Their lawyer picks them up in his limo and Helen tries to listen to his messages and she gets worried hearing about weird things. Then hears about the "other sitter" but she didn't call another sitter. The other sitter turns out to be Syndrome, they bust in and they have to save Jill Jill from him. Jill Jill is in his arms and he tries to run away with her crying but she uses her powers to turn into a flame, then a monster and fights him. Helen gets thrown and catches Jill Jill just as Syndrome tries to escape but his cape gets him sucked up and he dies. As for the family they need a new house so they move again after Violet saves them all with her quick thinking from the invasion. After a bit Violet makes a date night with her crush Tony. Then she joins her family to cheer Dash on and has him back up and get second place while celebrating though a villain attacks the city.

The End.

A/N: I am so sorry by how rushed this is, I can't type as fast as a movie plays on television. That is my fault for not using the website as I originally planned. I hope you enjoyed this wild ride :)


End file.
